Could It Be True?
by Let'sDance2007
Summary: Minerva wants Hermione...Hermione wants Minerva. Will they find each other or will they spend their lives wishing and wondering....Please Review!
1. Could it be true?

Her high heels clicked on the flagstones as she whipped around a corner, her skirt flapping in the wind and swishing in between her long legs. She was going to be late and that was just unacceptable. Minerva McGonagall was never late and with that thought she picked up speed and entered the staffroom at almost top speed.

The Hogwarts staff was sitting the staffroom all talking before the weekly staff meeting when the oak door banged open and a slightly disheveled Minerva McGonagall rushed in. Everyone looked up in amusement but only Severus Snape was said anything, "Well well, Minerva aren't you cutting it a but close? You were almost late," he sneered from his seat by the fire. Hermione Granger sat up from where she was laying against him and slapped him. "Oh stop it you, Min don't listen to him. Nice to see you."

At the sound of her voice Minerva looked up from the mirror where she was fixing her hair. She took in the strange sight of Hermione, who was on break from University where she was studying potions, laying against the strict and stern potions professor Snape. But he looked comfortable as he played with one of her curls and she snuggled back down into his chest. Jealously surged through Minerva's body at Snape's permission to be able to hold what she wanted to hold. Stop it Minerva, she told herself there is know way that she could like you the way you like her.

At that moment when Minerva was about to go down pity lane the door to the staffroom opened again and Albus Dumbledore entered followed by Rolanda Hooch. Albus sat down next to Minerva while Rolanda moved over to Severus and gave him a peck on the lips and mock glared at Hermione. She stood and the two women gave a friendly hug before Hermione returned to her place on Severus' chest and Rolanda moved to sit on the other side of Minerva. With a clap of his hands Albus brought the staff meeting to order.

"Welcome to this weeks staff meeting, now I should start be telling you that Hermione is here on break for school and will be relaxing and helping Severus brew potions for the hospital wing. Also Severus and Rolanda have announced their engagement as Voldemort is no longer a threat and they don't have to hide anymore." He paused to allow the staff to offer their congratulations and for Rolanda to show offer her ring. Severus was in danger of looking too smug until Hermione poked him in the chest and the affect was wrecked as he let loose a rather undignified "oof".

Hermione was walking around the grounds having left the staffroom and the boring meeting. They were discussing the budget and she was in danger of falling asleep so she returned to her rooms and changed into her black bikini and short jeans shorts. She wore black flip flops and her hair was in a messy bun. She silently thanked Severus for finding a potion to tame her hair into the tight curls that it now was. Severus was now one of her best friends thanks to all the work they did during the war to try to find a potion to destroy the Dark Lord. She shook her head to rid her thoughts of the war and moved closer to the lake. She transfigured a leaf into a blanket and laid down closing her eyes.

Her other friends were all getting married and having children and she…well she was not. Ron and Lavender married right after school and now have two children. Ron works for the Ministry as an Aruror. Harry and Ginny were engaged after dancing around each other for three years. And now Severus was getting married. She at 22 was in her last year of school and had only have one serious relationship, with Luna. Unfortunately Luna died during the war and she had yet to find someone who she wanted to open up to again.

Actually that was a lie, there was one person that she wanted to get to know better, a lot better, Minerva. Her deep green eyes and serious nature gave way to a deeply sensitive and passionate person that not many people knew. Hermione remembered her during the war with magic surging through every fiber of her being and her green eyes ablaze. The image was the last one that traveled though Hermione's mind before she feel asleep.

"Albus, did you see where Mione' went?" Asked Rolanda with Severus behind her shaking his head.

"Don't let her hear you call you that, she hates it," said Severus. When he received strange looks for the rest of the staff he told everyone that she was scary when angry. This is when Minerva lost it, the ex-death eater turned spy was afraid of Hermione. She couldn't hold in the laughter and turned to leave the staffroom so she wouldn't be seen laughing at another member of staff, because it would not be professional.

She walked through the halls at a slower pace thinking about the fact the Hermione was spending her vacation here. Why was she not with her parents, she knew that they survived the war but soon after that Hermione stopped seeing them. She realized that her feet had brought her to her office but in a moment of weakness she decided that work could wait and she turned on her heel with her robes flaring out in a way that Severus would appreciate. That would be if he actually knew that his robes flared when he walked.

This time she headed for the grounds thinking that a walk around the lake would calm her thoughts and make her forget a certain brown-eyed woman. Little did she know that the sight she would take in would test every inch of her self restraint.

The lake was calm and she was not paying attention until she stepped on Hermione, she fell on her instead. This startled Hermione awake and immediately tried to get up but this got them tangled in Minerva's robes and Minerva ended right up on Hermione's chest. She closed her eyes for a minute before trying to untangle herself. It was then that she noticed that the woman under her was shaking.

Minerva's heart went cold, was she crying? Did I hurt her? Is the thought of being close to me so unattractive that she is brought to tears? All these thoughts went through Minerva's head and as that was the case she completely missed Hermione's outfit and instead focused on her face where she noticed her red with….laughter.

"Minerva, all this time I thought you were all composed and graceful and you go and fall on top of me. If you wanted a hug you just could have asked." The last part she blew into Minerva's ear as she stood up and walked back to the school. Minerva was left sitting there in the grass when she finally noticed Hermione's outfit. The shirt that was no more than a bra and shorts that barely covered her ass, and what a nice ass it was she thought to herself. She watched as her hips swayed before getting up and chasing after Hermione.

"Hermione!!" she called and watched as she turned around to wait for her former professor and mentor. She heard the sharp intake of Minerva's breath when she saw the front of the outfit. It was nothing but strings and little triangles of fabric over her full breasts. Hearing this made Hermione smile and it gave her hope that Minerva _might _one day be hers. Her mind was using all its compacity to form a plan to get what she wanted. And right now what she wanted was trying to remember how to breathe. With an inward chuckle she pulled on Minerva's hand saying that she wanted to get back so she didn't get a sunburn.

High above in his office Albus stood watching the two women interact with each other. He knew of their feelings for each other and decided to try to help Hermione and Minerva find each other. He rubbed his hands together and popped in another lemon sherbet and sat in his favorite chair to do some serious planning. This had to be perfect because Minerva was going to resist saying that she was Hermione's teacher and older than her and that Hermione should be with someone her own age. But anyone who looked at them could see that they were meant for each other.

Meanwhile Hermione and Minerva were walking through the darkened halls of Hogwarts talking about her schooling and what she planned to do when she graduated and Minerva's plans for the summer. They were walking so close together that the hem of Minerva's robes brushed against Hermione's legs. Hermione could feel that Minerva was shooting her odd looks so she stopped and turned to her, "is something the matter?"

"I was wondering…I mean…what are you wearing?" She stuttered while her green eyes took in Hermione's barely covered form and felt a tingle run over her body and settle in her stomach.

"It's a bathing suit," she relied through laughter.

"Oh" and they resumed walking but they had taken no more that two steps when Hermione was accosted by Rolanda.

"Oh my God Hermione you have to help me. I can't do it by myself. I didn't want to hire someone because I wanted to do it myself but I can't and it won't be perfect and then he will leave me….and I love him so much." She finished red in the face and gripping Hermione's upper arms and crying. It was then that Severus rounded the corner talking to Albus.

He noticed his fiancé crying her eyes out and moved to take her into his arms while shooting a questioning look at Hermione who mouthed "wedding plans" Her nodded and groaned and Hermione told Rolanda that she would be happy to help plan her wedding. In response Rolanda jumped out of Severus arms and into Hermione and knocked her into Minerva, who had been talking to Albus, in the process. Out of instinct Minerva's arms went around Hermione's waist and she steadied her.

Hermione extracted herself from Rolanda and told Severus that she would see them later and with a quick wave she was gone. Albus took Minerva's arm and they went to her office. He, being her best friend, could tell when she wanted to talk and now was one of those times. He watched as she took off her over robes and threw them over a chair and began to pace.

"Oh, Albus what is wrong with me? I am lusting after a student, and a student who doesn't like me."

"Minerva she is not your student she is 22 and I believe that she does feel the same. Don't dismiss this chance at happiness because of what is proper. Love is rarely proper and never comes when it is right. I am going to leave you now but if you take my advice I would say go for it. Maybe show her that you are not the strict Professor McGonagall all the time." He winked and kissed her cheek and left.


	2. A New Look

She waited to hear the door close before she slumped…yes that's right she slumped into her chair behind her desk. Was it true? Could it possibly be true, could Hermione return her feelings? Her gaze wandered to her robe thrown carelessly over the chair and she pondered his other statement. Show her that you are not always the strict Professor McGonagall. She looked to her clock and noticed that it was only an hour until lunch. It was not enough time to start on the mountain of work that seemed to be growing by the minute, so she stood and made her way to her quarters.

Standing in front of her mirror in her usual dark green robes and hair in its usual bun she could see what Albus meant. She looked old and stern. It was summer and there were no students to see her so why was she still dressed the way she did during the school year. Even Severus wasn't wearing robes and was now walking around in jeans, something Hermione bought for him one Christmas, and t-shirts. But Minerva, no she was still Professor McGonagall. With that depressing thought she began shedding her robes and taking down her hair and letting it fall down to her waist in gentle waves.

She took out a pair of her own jeans, light blue and tight, that showed off her long lean legs. She matched it with a cream linen blouse and left the first two buttons undone. She replaced her glasses, she didn't like them but necessity required them unless she wanted to walk into everyone and every wall. Her normal calf high dragon skin boots were replaced by ballet flats that her muggle cousin bought for her.

She spun in the mirror and thought, well it is the best I can do, and turned to leave. Her walk to the Great Hall was a quiet one as her shoes made almost no noise. She almost turned around and went back to her rooms but then Albus stepped out of the shadows and took her arm and escorted her the rest of the way. She looked at him and noticed that the twinkle in his eyes was even greater. Oh, no she thought he is up to something. That twinkle did not sit well with her. And she was sure that damn twinkle was the reason for her few gray hairs.

Meanwhile, Hermione and the rest of teachers were relaxing in the Great Hall. The long tables that were used during the year were gone and in its place were small round tables. The staff were all talking and laughing when the front doors opened for the Headmaster and his Deputy, or that is what people were expecting. Many didn't even turn around but all of a sudden Filius Flitwick turned and almost fell out of his chair. Pomona Sprout caught her husband before he fell with a casual flick of her wand and looked to the door. There stood Albus in his neon pink robes, with a very attractive woman on his arm. She immediately dismissed Albus' strange robes as to the reason for her husband's near accident. There was something familiar about this woman but she couldn't place it. All of a sudden an excited "Min" cried in her ear. She turned to Poppy Pomfrey and glared at her.

"Opps, sorry Mona, but doesn't Min look good?" Pomona nodded and was about to say something when she noticed Hermione's reaction to Minerva's new look.


	3. Crying All Night

Minerva was feeling good when she saw Hermione's eyes glaze over and she put an extra sway in her hips. Albus saw this and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. They all took their seats and began lunch.

"As you all know this summer is the one year anniversary of the defeat of Lord Voldemort and I thought that it would be a good idea to open up the school and have a party." Said Albus laughing when he saw the looks on the faces of his colleagues. The funniest was Minerva, who choked on her soup and had to have Poppy bang on her back to get her to breathe again.

"Come on it will be fun and it will be a good way to get the light to rejoice and realize that we are finally free." Albus had another reason for wanting to have a ball and it came in the packages of Hermione and Minerva. Of course with the outfit she was wearing tonight and the looks of barely contained lust he knew that it would not be long until they knew of the others feelings. He also knew that admitting their feelings was only have the battle. The trouble would be in convincing Minerva to peruse a relationship with Hermione and achieve the happiness that she deserved.

The staff had reluctantly agreed and soon after that dinner broke up. Hermione announced that she was going to take a walk and would anyone like to join her. After she noticed the looks the staff was giving he, Minerva agreed and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. With her back turned Minerva was allowed to take in Hermione's outfit for dinner. It consisted of the same shorts that she saw earlier and the sight of her ass in them made her mouth water. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and moved her gaze up to see the tight black tank top and her hair which fell down to the middle of her back in tight curls. She moved her gaze up even more and noticed that Hermione had stopped moving and had turned her head slightly to look back at Minerva.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry…"

"Miss Granger? I thought that we moved past that Minerva. Or should I say Professor McGonagall?" Said Hermione as she stepped towards Minerva. When Minerva didn't respond right away she sighed, "you know I am feeling a little tired, shall we take a rain check on the walk? Good night, Professor" She added coldly and turned on her heel and was gone as quickly as though she apperated.

All of a sudden Minerva was left alone in the middle of the hallway feeling as though the walls were closing in on her. She could feel the tears coming and cursed herself for being a silly old woman and ruining the progress that she thought she had made with Hermione. They were doing wonderfully and she thought to the way Hermione looked at her during dinner and then she went and ruined it by putting up her walls again. As the first tear fell, she ran to her quarters determined to not let anyone see her cry. But the minute she was behind her door she slid to the floor and her heart cried for a certain woman who held her heart and who was at this very moment doing the same thing, on the other side of the castle.

As Albus sat in his favorite chair in front of an unlit fire he could feel the sadness of the two women and he sighed and shook his head. He knew this would happen and he hoped that for the sake of these two women that Hermione was strong enough to fight for what she wanted and needed. As he got up to go to bed he passed a mirror and you could see that his face was tired and his eyes didn't hold and glimmer of a twinkle.

The next morning was a gloomy one, and it was though the weather was reacting to the moods of the two women. Hermione was sitting farthest away from Minerva as possible and talking with Severus and Rolanda about wedding plans. There was a lot of hand gestures between the two women about wedding dresses and Severus was currently trying to duck to stay out of the way as he was sitting between them. Hermione was dressed much more conservatively than yesterday in a pair of gray slacks and a green blouse that made Severus grin. Her hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail and she worn a little make up to hide the fact that she had been up all night crying.


	4. The Plan

When Minerva entered she looked for Hermione and noticed that she was sitting farthest away from her, her heart sank. She hoped that she would have the chance to talk to her and to explain for last night. Like last night, Minerva had made an obvious effort in her outfit and today she was wearing a knee length black skirt and a crimson top. However when she saw Severus, Rolanda, and Hermione get up to leave and she took in her dress she felt like there was no hope. Even the color told Minerva that Hermione was mad at her.

She knew that anything she would eat would just make her sick, she turned and left the Great Hall, Hermione didn't even notice her.

In Severus' chambers the two women were talking and looking through wedding books, when Severus interrupted.

"Okay, what's wrong? I usually have to beg and bribe you to wear Slytherin green and yet you are wearing it willingly. Did something happen between you and Minerva because you two seemed cozy last night." Said Severus as he came over to kneel before her and placed his hands on her knees. He watched a wide arrange of emotions fly across her face before sadness and hopelessness settled there. He stood and gathered her into his arms while she cried and Rolanda went to the kitchens to get tea and to give them some space. She knew how good of friends Severus and Hermione were and she also knew that he was the only person that could calm her down, partly because he was fast enough to dodge her hexes and partly because they were so similar and had been through so much together.

"Oh, Sev, she called me Miss Granger." She wailed and at his puzzled expression she proceeded to tell him the whole story. He realized that this would be a long story and pulled her down onto the couch on his lap and rocked her as she cried, wailed, and told her story. He knew what happened, Minerva was caught acting on her emotions with her guard down and reacted in the only way she knew how, as a teacher. He sighed and kissed the top of her head and began to speak, "Hermione, you picked the hardest person to begin a relationship with. Minerva will fight you for every inch because even though she wants you she doesn't believe that she should have you. She will put her happiness aside because she thinks it is best. If you want her you are going to have to get used to events like these."

"So what do I do?" came the muffled response from Severus' chest.

"Prove it to her that she cant live without you," said Rolanda from the doorway as she reentered carrying a tray. She sat across from the friends and smiled at Hermione as she lifted her head to look at the tea.

"You have to show her that her life would be empty without you. She needs you and she knows it now you have to show her that she wouldn't be able to pick out her clothes without you or at least without thinking about you." She continued as she prepared Hermione's tea and handed it to her with a wink to Severus.

Hermione had moved off Severus' lap by this point and was now pacing back and front of the fireplace. She knew that it would be difficult trying to peruse a relationship with Minerva but that somehow made it all the more worth it. She should have realized that it would be hard, but she was not used to not getting what she wanted. She decided that waiting for Minerva to make her move was not the right approach so she was going to force her hand.

Severus gulped when he saw the evil grin cross her features and he knew that the next few days would be very hard for Minerva McGonagall. So much that he almost felt sorry for her, almost.


	5. The Game

After a brief hug and repair operation to her hair and makeup, although she left it in the same fashion that she had for breakfast, she went off in search of Minerva. After checking her office, her quarters, the staffroom, the kitchens, the Great Hall, and Albus' office she was at a loss. She decided that Minerva must want to be alone so she ventured out to the lake to her favorite rock. She always used to study on that one rock when she was a student there and still liked to sit on it sometimes and look at the lake. Today however when she saw her rock, she noticed that the person she was looking for was there already.

"Minerva, I have been looking for you everywhere. I was hoping we could talk." Upon hearing Hermione's voice Minerva's head shot up and she tried in vain to wipe away her tears. Hermione came to sit beside Minerva and conjured a tissue for her. "Here, now tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, thank you. I'm afraid that my actions last night were inappropriate and now I have wrecked our friendship." Said Minerva as she blew her nose and dabbed at her eyes. Although Hermione's heart broke at the word friendship she knew that she wanted Minerva in her life and if it was only as friends well that would have to do. But before she gave up completely she was going try once more.

"Minerva you haven't wrecked our friendship. I was just upset at being called Ms. Granger. And just for the record you can stare anytime you want." Having said that she turned and left leaving an astonished Minerva behind. Hermione had put the ball in Minerva's court and her reaction and response play would tell her all she needed to know. Game. Set. Match.

It wasn't until lunch that Minerva made her move. She had luckily not changed out of her outfit from breakfast and made a point to sit right across from Hermione. It was torture for Hermione, every time Minerva bent down she got a delicious view of her breasts clad in their lace prison. Minerva noticed Hermione's reaction and although she liked it she was unsure of where to go from here. She had never pursued someone before and her experience in relationships was very limited at best. She couldn't even remember the last time she had sex. She hoped that Hermione made the next move and hoped that she would be what Hermione dreamed of and more.

Hermione was wishing that she could respond to Minerva's play but she had to spend the evening brewing potions with Severus. In a way it was a good thing. It would allow her to clear her mind and focus on making sure that she didn't rush Minerva. She thought that a day in muggle London would be nice and relaxing for both of them. They could relax and not worry about someone recognizing them and of course the bonus for Hermione would be that she would get to see Minerva in more of her muggle clothes. God if she had known that she was hiding that body under her robes her grades in transfiguration would have suffered terribly.

The next few days were very busy for both women but by Friday Hermione found time to talk to Minerva. Because she had not seen her in a few days she made sure to put extra effort into her clothes. She dressed in a knee length pencil skirt with a slit in the back that gave glances of her thighs. She paired it with a crimson tank top blouse with the first three buttons unbuttoned. On her feet she wore three inch black high heels. She left her hair down and wore the slightest bit of makeup.

She arrived at Minerva's office and knocked at the door. "Come," she heard and entered. Minerva was sitting at her desk working on next years lesson plans and had not looked up when the door opened, however when she heard the slight cough she raised her head.

"Hello, Hermione I was wondering if you forgot about me" She said and immediately regeted it but she was too busy taking in the beauty in front of her. All she wanted to do was to come around the desk and ravish her. It was as though Hermione knew this for she shut the door and instead of taking a seat across from Minerva she came to sit on the corner of her desk.

Hermione smiled as she saw Minerva begin to sweat and grip the quill she was holding much tighter. She was wondering how far she could go and as she was contemplating her next move, Minerva leap up from her seat and swooped down the younger woman. The kiss was the most passionate one either witches had experienced but as quickly as it started Minerva pulled back. She opened her mouth to appoligize but Hermione cut her off with a kiss of her own. She stepped off the desk and fully took Minerva into her arms. Their fully clothed bodies pressed up against each other and made Minerva moan.

Hermoine pulled away and smiled at her. "God I have wanted to do that for a long time."

"Would you care to do it again?" responded Minerva. With a smirk Hermione pushed Minerva to the couch in her office and laid her down on it. She hovered over her a kissed her again. This time letting her hands wander memorizing what made Minerva moan. All of a sudden Minerva pushed her back and grabbed for her wand. She cast locking and silencing spells on the room and pulled Hermione down on top of her again.

Hands flew and clothes were quickly shredded and soon Hermione was granted the view of Minerva's naked body. Hands were exploring every inch of skin that was exposed. It was clear that she kept her body in great shape as she ran her hand up her toned torso and cupped a breast as she lowered her mouth to the other.

"Ohhh, please I need more," begged Minerva as she arched up into Hermione's hand. In response Hermione lent down to kiss her and slid her hand down Minerva's body once again. She cupped her mound and grinned as Minerva gripped the couch and arched into her hand. She gently slid a finger in and rubbed her thumb around her clit. Her speed up her movements as Minerva's hips responded. Her kisses drowned out Minerva's moans. Suddenly Minerva's inner walls began to tighten and Hermione pulled away from Minerva's mouth. "Come for me my love," she cooed in Minerva's ear and was rewarded with Minerva's nails gripping her shoulders as she screamed her name. Hermione rode out her orgasm and took in the sight which was one of the most beautiful she had every seen.

After Minerva returned to earth she took Hermione in her arms and kissed her with all the passion and emotion she possessed. It was so powerful it almost made Hermione cry as she snuggled down to rest with her lover. Minerva however had other ideas.


	6. Minerva's Turn

Minerva was basking in the afterglow of the best orgasm she had ever had when she felt Hermione snuggle down to take her into her arms. She wanted to worship Hermione's body as she did to hers. So with that thought in her mind she moved her hand free and waved it and the couch became a bed. Next she flipped the younger woman so she was under Minerva.

She noticed the look on the younger woman but silenced it with a kiss and heard and felt Hermione's moan. She inwardly grinned and moved down to her neck.

"Mmmm…Min," moaned the younger woman as she sucked at her neck. Her hands wandered to cup Hermione's full breasts and in response Hermione arched into her hands. She calmed her love with a kiss and moved down to shower the breasts with kisses and continued down her body. As she kissed her torso she felt Hermione's muscles tighten and the sharp intake of breath when she kissed her mound and moved to lick her clit.

"Minerva, I need you" and with the thought pushing her Minerva licked and sucked at the younger girl until she felt her walls begin to tighten she then replaced her tongue with her fingers and moved up to kiss the younger woman. She wanted to watch her first orgasm and loved watching Hermione riding her fingers while her head was thrown back and she was calling Minerva's name. with a final scream of Minerva's name, Hermione came back to earth to see a very snug Minerva stroking her hair. She smiled and pulled the older woman down to sleep with her for a few hours.

When they woke up a few hour later then watched each other as they got dressed and rearranged the room and sat down to talk.

"Minerva I know that your career is very important to you and if you would rather keep this quiet so there are no negative remarks to you, I would understand." Said Hermione as she took her hand and looked into those green eyes that she loved. Minerva was moved, she was willing to keep the relationship quiet and sneak around for her and her career. She didn't want to put the younger woman though that, plus Minerva wanted the world to know that got the beautiful Hermione Granger.

"Hermione I am not worried about my career and I have been teaching for so long that I think it is time for the world to know that there is more to Minerva McGonagall than teaching," she said with a smile a kiss to the younger woman.


End file.
